


Unexpected Discovery

by Cherrycupcake



Category: Chen - Fandom, EXO (Band), Jongdae, Kim Jongdae - Fandom, Korea - Fandom, Kpop - Fandom, One-shot - Fandom, SM Entertainment, korean - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 18:59:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2079459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherrycupcake/pseuds/Cherrycupcake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chen, browsing through the internet, finds a small piece of text which makes his heart surprisingly flutter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Discovery

Jongdae had settled to relaxing on the couch in his dorm, the living room quiet, dark, and empty, save for the flicker of the television before him. His head resting on the cushion with a little pillow propping it up, he blinked when he realised he had clicked on something on his phone by mistake. He had been scrolling through fan accounts and had accidently clicked on a fanfic. Looking over, he felt his heart skip a beat when he realized it was something he definitely shouldn't be reading; which was indicated by a small motion picture of two guys seemingly naked and doing something rather illegal -in his mind anyway-. 

Looking at his phone, Jongdae tilted his head as he quickly scrolled past the image, allowing his eyes to scan across the text. His cheeks darkened a hue of red when he realized the link between the image and the story. Blinking a few times, he wondered if he should comment, say these were inappropriate things to be writing but something had stopped him, the fictional story was of him and one of the other members. It was provocative and dangerous, still, with his blush quite prominent, he sat and drank tea for a moment, trying to calm himself despite the fact he was still reading over one part, again and again. 

"I'm having one of those moments where lust overtakes morals.

Crowds don't matter, I'll let everyone watch. I'll proudly deflower my gorgeous boyfriend in public and make it clear that his body is mine to keep. I bring out his vulnerable sides.. I, and only I alone, have ever had the privilege to stare into his glistening eyes as pleasure takes over his entire being.

Feeling him tremble within my touch gives me a rush of power. I make him unwind. I make him enter deeper realms of pleasure each time our bare skin connects. I make him understand the meaning of the word 'satisfaction'. " 

Jongdae stared at the small screen, the television on mute now, the electric light silently switching colours as it illuminated his nervous expression. Swallowing thickly, he had no idea what to do, he shouldn't have read that. He was straight, so very straight yet why was this...piece of temptation causing such a ripple in his mind? Why did he even bother reading it in the first place?

Gliding his thumb across the screen, he scrolled up until he saw the image once more. It was really beautiful. Haunting, somehow. Jongdae felt something inside himself. Something that felt like.. it didn't want to. Trying to distract himself as he felt his cheeks burn, he moved away from the fanfic, closing the browser and locking the expensive piece of technology before resting his back, eyes closed, heart racing.


End file.
